Daniel Mikaelson
Kronos was a Warlock who become the second immortal being in the world and second most powerful supernatural being in the series' universe. Kronos is a member and distant relative of The Salvatore Family. Early History Over 2,000 years ago, Kronos was an extremely powerful witch who helped create the immortality spell with his brother and Qetsiyah, who were also very powerful witches. However, Silas intended to spend eternity with Kronos and another woman. Qetsiyah was enraged with this and as revenge, she murdered Silas' lover, created a cure for immortality, imprisoned his brother with the cure on desolate island deep in an underground cave and imprisoned Kronos deep in an underground tomb somewhere in eastern Europe. In the 12th century, Kol came across and accidently set him free. Kronos compulsion Kol to believe that he turned Kronos into a vampire and by this time, he called him Aaron. He traveled with Kol, before later join Mikaelson family in ltaly where he went to a party held at a vampire hunter named Alexander's home and nearly daggered in a surprise attack. Kronos traveled with Kol and some witches for long period of time; Africa in the 14th century and Haiti in the 17th century. In 1681, Kronos met Lexi Branson who he became attracted to and later turned her into a vampire. In 1912, Kronos traveled to Mystic Falls where he met Stefan and Damon Salvatore for the first time. He met Sage, Finn's sire during a boxing match. Kronos traveled to Chicago in 1922 where he met Stefan again after ten years, along with Klaus and Rebekah again who when running from Mikael during this time. During the war in 1942, Kronos traveled to New Orleans where he meets Stefan, Damon and Lexi again and Charlotte for first time. At somepoint, Kronos turned Noah into vampire and then in 1974, Kronos turned Slater. Season Two through Five |-|Season Two= |-|Season Three= |-|Season Four= |-|Season Five= Powers and Abilities |-|Powers/Abilites= *'Immortality' - Kronos does not age, or succumb to any human illnesses. Unlike other vampires, however, he is truly immortal an can't be killed by any weapon. *'Super Strength' - Kronos is much stronger the human and other vampires. *'Super Speed' - Kronos can accelerate his movements to cover short and long distances in an instant, faster than humans and other vampires. *'Super Agility' - Kronos possesses superhuman agility, flexibility and dexterity. He can move, jump, climb and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Super Durability' - Kronos can withstand a great amount of damage. *'Heightened Senses' - Kronos can hear, smell and see far better than a human even in total darkness. *'Telepathy' - Kronos can read the minds of others. *'Mind Compulsion' - Kronos can control an another person's mind, astral project into their dreams and overall erase or alter his victim's memories. *'Illusions' - Kronos can create powerful illusions like make his appearance different, created fake object out of thin air and change "reality" to limited degree. *'Healing Factor' - Kronos can snap his fingers back into place after being broken and has been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stabs and impalements. *'Psychic Pain Infliction' - Kronos is able to inflict psychic pain on his victims. *'Invulnerability' - Kronos is immune to all humans illnesses and toxins. Kronos is one of two vampire that is immune to sunlight, vervain and is capable of walking freely into a house without being invited first. He has no weaknesses and is invulnerable to all weapons, making him truly immortality. |-|Weakeness= *'The Cure' - If the cure is used on him he will lose his immortality and he will become a warlock again. But now that the cure is gone, he can't be killed. *'Desiccation' - Without blood he will start to desiccate and will turn into stone. *'Hunter's Curse' - Kronos is the second to beat the curse within minutes. *'Magic' - Kronos is vulnerable to witchcraft. Appearances Illusion (As Aaron) |-|Season 2= *''Rose'' (mentioned) *''Know Thy Enemy'' *''The Last Day'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' *''As I Lay Dying'' |-|Season 3= *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''The Reckoning'' *''The End of The Affair'' (flashback) *''Homecoming'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''1912'' (flashback) *''The Departed'' |-|Season 4= *''Growing Pains'' *''Memorial'' *''The Five'' (flashback) *''The Killer'' *''My Brother's Keeper'' *''We'll Always Have Bourbon Street'' (flashback) *''After School Special'' *''Catch Me If You Can'' *''Graduation'' True Form |-|Season 4= *''A View to a Kill'' (Real face revealed) *''Into the Wild'' *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''Stand by Me'' *''Bring It On'' *''American Gothic'' *''Pictures of You'' *''She's Come Undone'' *''The Walking Dead'' *''Graduation'' |-|Season 5= *TBA ImagesCA7QUG01.jpg|Aaron (Season 2) ImagesCAPQUT41.jpg|Aaron (Season 3) ImagesCACUBSFU.jpg|Aaron (Season 4) 6970471-1-.jpg|Kronos (Season 4/5) Category:Main Character Category:Recurring Character Category:Male Category:Vampire Category:Warlock Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5